


she said she said

by charlotteqfton



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: (character? more like this isn’t how they act lmao), Character Death, Gen, Out of Character, Scrap, let’s pretend they were on good terms during mmt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteqfton/pseuds/charlotteqfton
Summary: they hear their manager’s assistant crying next door.
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Kudos: 11





	she said she said

**Author's Note:**

> god all of this is so bad. it’s almost incredible. it’s not accurate at all.

the four men heard a woman’s voice through the wall. the eldest was standing off to the side with a fond smile while the other three were pushed up against the wall, trying to make out words. 

“come on boys, we’re not bloody seven- let the woman have her privacy.” ringo said as he crossed his arms. john pulled his ear back from the wall to playfully glare at the other man. 

“well we wouldn’t have t’ be pushed up against fuckin wall like sardines if you helped.” john said a little quiet, as to make sure the woman beyond the wall didn’t hear them. ringo sighed and shook his head. after a few minutes, george spoke up. 

“ya reckon she’s gettin rid of us?”

“maybe she’s quitting. poor little bird. john must’ve drove her out with all his times of asking to accompany her to dinner.” 

paul winked at john as he rolled his eyes and went back to pushing his ear against the wall. after a minute or two passed, the wall became deafeningly silent. just as john was gonna whisper out that she already left the lot of them to rot; a loud band was heard against the wall. john and george flinched away from the wall as paul fell onto his rear. they all looked around uncertainly for a moment. the question of what to do lingering in the air. 

and suddenly, through the wall, they hear muffled sobs. it was considerably loud, as ringo could also hear it being a ways away from the wall. john’s eyebrow quirked up before a small smirk appeared on his face. 

“i’ll bet her little boyfriend’s gone and broke it off.” he answered their silent question. the rest of them let out small chuckles at the thought of her sobs over that wankstain she called a boyfriend. the woman they knew was headstrong and wasn’t above dragging them by their ties to make sure they’re on time. and somehow, without fail, they’d see her hunched over a telephone with tears streaming down her face. from the other line, they could hear a man screaming at her as she mumbled replies. they’d almost took the phone from her to yell back at the man to shut the fuck up.

“well shouldn’t the bird need some beatles lovin, boys?” 

john suggested as paul jumped up to his feet. george nodded his head, rolling his eyes. the three walked to the door leading out of their recording room as ringo followed with a smile. walking the short distance to their manager’s assistant’s office, john knocked on the door. the sobbing quickly silenced as they heard shuffling around the room. it only took a minute for the door to open quick to the four men.

they observed the woman in front of them. the only remnants of the idea that she was upset was her reddened eyes and tousled hair. her face held a proper stare to the four as her eyebrows went up. 

“and what do you boys think you’re doing?” 

john sauntered forward and slung his arm around her shoulder. her height was about ringo’s so he leaned his head down to her level. paul walked in also to smile at her as he rested his hand on her hair. george stood awkwardly against the doorframe. ringo gave an innocent, albeit hesitant, smile as he met her eyes. she straightened her back more as she took a breath.

“you’re supposed to be recording the last version of magical mystery tour. it’s supposed to come out soon y’know? so get to it.” her words were prim and straight to the point. blunt and honest as always, no sign of waver. paul leveled himself with her eyes as he gave a picture perfect smile. 

“well love, how could we concentrate when our dear old birdie is crying her heart out next door?” 

her eyes blinked fast as they widened. her open mouth shot down into a frown as her shock turned into a grim look on her face. the beatle’s felt a pang in their heart when they saw it. they’ve never seen her look so dim. 

“i’m sorry. now please go back to recording.” 

her voice sounded weak as she removed john’s arm from around her shoulders. george stepped forward as paul stepped to the side with concerned eyes. 

“love, why were ya cryin?” george asked with a soft voice. she stared back at him with unblinking eyes. 

“nothing the lot of you should concern yourselves with.”

“it’s only us. now cmon, talk to us about it.” 

ringo spoke as he stepped forward more. she was about to deny their concerns more before john spoke up. 

“where’s eppy? lazy bastard, leavin his assistant here crying her poor soul out.” 

her eyes filled up with tears at the mere mention of her boss’ name. the four men stared in disbelief as tears streamed down her face. 

“lennon. dont.” 

“what happened ?” 

paul asked as her hands started to shake. her face contorted into a strange look as she wiped her tears. 

“it’s brian.” 

she whispered. 

“what happened to brian?” 

george asked, troubled. 

“he’s dead.” 

she strangled out. the four beatles stared in disbelief. 

“no he’s not. no. no he’s isnt.” 

paul’s denial made her cry turn into a sob as she covered her eyes with her arm. 

“he’s dead. bastard fuckin drugged himself to hell and killed himself.” 

she said between sobs. 

ringo’s eyes filled with tears as john stepped away from the woman. paul already had tears streaming down his face, shaking the woman’s shoulders. george eyebrows flew up to his hairline and stayed there.

“this a joke? hmm? you gettin sick of us? you decide to pull this absolute shite on us? you know how much we already have to deal with? sod off. he’s not dead.” 

her sobs grew louder as paul and ringo tried to stop john’s words of hate. george moved forward to gather the woman in his arms as the other two went to calm john down. her arms fell as george tried wiping her never ending tears. she tried glaring at john before giving up and stared at him sadly.

”john.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry.


End file.
